Пространство скольжения
thumb|300px|[[ККОН "Бесконечность" входит в пространство скольжения на орбите Земли.]] Пространство скольжения,Halo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 13 в просторечии называемое гиперпространством,Halo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 15 скользящим потоком,Halo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 136 и формально известное в Космическом Командовании Объединённых Наций как пространство Шоу-ФуджикавыHalo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 141 или подпространствоHalo: Combat Evolved, начальная кат-сцена уровня Столп Осени - обобщённый термин, применяемый для обозначения одиннадцати невидимых в обычном пространстве и бесконечно малых измерений, используемых для совершения сверхсветовых путешествий.Halo: First Strike, стр. 87 Переход из одной точки в другую, совершённый с помощью этого пространства, называется "скольжением" или "прыжком". Для использования этого пространства, любое космическое судно должно быть оснащено устройством, обобщённо известном под названием сверхсветовой двигатель. Описание thumb|258px|Флот [[Сепаратисты Ковенанта|Сепаратистов Ковенанта выходит из пространства скольжения над Установкой 00.]] Пространство скольжения - специфический набор из одиннадцати измерений, существующих в предельно малом узле.Halo: Reach, личный журнал доктора Халси Хотя все они и присутствуют в нормальном пространстве-времени, они неспособны оказывать какое-либо воздействие на его физику. Чтобы успешно переместить материю из трёхмерного пространства в пространство скольжения, в отношении неё должны быть изменены законы физики. Благодаря этому, сверхсветовое путешествие может проходить без релятивистских побочных эффектов, то есть путешественники избегают эффекта "искривления" времени, которое неминуемо возникает при достижении сверхсветовой скорости. Для человеческого глаза подпространство выглядит как сплошная чернота, поскольку там невозможно что-либо наблюдать в видимой области спектра.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 288В Halo Wars: Genesis пространство скольжения показано как пурпурная туманность. Halo: Fall of Reach - Boot Camp отображает его в виде голубовато-белого туннеля из линий и квадратных фигур. В Halo 4 подпространство изображено в мультицветовой гамме. Всё это — вольные толкования художников, сделанные ради презентации. Вполне вероятно, что теория о существовании подобного измерения существовала ещё до 2291 года, однако именно в этом году Тобиас Шоу и Уоллес Фуджикава первыми из людей изобрели устройство, способное переводить материю из обычного пространства в пространство скольжения — сверхсветовой двигатель Шоу-Фуджикавы. Империя Ковенант также использует пространство скольжения для сверхсветовых путешествий, однако их методы перемещения гораздо более совершенны, чем у человечества, о чём свидетельствует их способность совершать сверхточные прыжки от одной точки к другой. thumb|left|200px|Разрыв, созданный [[Ключ-Судном Предтечей]]Наибольшим пониманием гиперпространства обладали Предтечи, которые могли совершать перемещения в галактических масштабах и практически мгновенно. В их силах было перемещать громадные объекты посредством порталов, нарушать процесс путешествия по подпространству из обычного измерения, и даже отслеживать все прыжки по всей галактике. Помимо этого, они изобрели большое количество способов, чтобы управлять пространством и временем в поле гиперпространства. Принцип действия thumb|300px|[[Штурмовой носитель класса ШКК|Штурмовой носитель Ковенанта открывает разрыв пространства скольжения.]] По сути своей пространство скольжения - "клубок" тесно переплетённых пространственных измерений, которые можно сравнить со скомканным листом бумаги, лежащим под тремя обычными пространственными измерениями Вселенной. Гораздо реже пространство скольжения сравнивают с классическим "плоским листом", используемым для определения силы гравитации, на который упал мяч, создавший этим дополнительные измерения и сокративший расстояние между различными точками. Теоретически, пространство скольжения можно рассматривать как параллельную вселенную обладающую большим количеством измерений: в то время как наша реальность, предположительно, состоит из четырёх измерений (X, Y, Z и время), подпространство состоит из одиннадцати измерений пространства-времени. Законы физики гиперпространства значительно отличаются от таковых в нашей вселенной, хотя некоторые фундаментальные законы, вроде передачи энергии и импульса, остаются прежними.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 55 Из-за этой существующей разницы такие показатели, как время, массу, позицию или скорость невозможно рассчитать в пространстве скольжения по стандартам обыкновенного пространства. Несмотря на отсутствие видимых объектов, подпространство не является абсолютно пустым измерением: в нём относительно часто встречаются облака из древнего атомного водорода. Известны даже такие случаи, когда в пространстве скольжения регистрировали наличие комет. Расположенные близко друг к другу объекты вроде флотилий создают парадокс, при котором массы всех объектов распознаются сенсорами как одно целое тело.Halo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 137 При нахождении в пространстве скольжения, любое тело может запросто проскочить сквозь массу (например, планету), при этом не столкнувшись с ней в обычном пространстве; события подобного рода зачастую проходят совершенно незамеченными. Тем не менее, существует определённый риск, если только что перешедший в гиперпространство корабль пересекается своим курсом с большим объектом наподобие другого корабля.Halo: Cryptum, стр. 99 'Синхронизация' thumb|258px|[["Приближение Мантии" выходит из пространства скольжения в окружении ауры причинно-следственной синхронизации.]] Сверхсветовое путешествие по природе своей порождает хронологические и причинно-следственные парадоксы. По этой причине любой корабль, путешествующий через пространство скольжения, вынужден полагаться на эффект пространственно-временного самовосстановления, называемый синхронизацией,Halo: Cryptum, стр. 62 также известный как причинно-следственная синхронизация,Halo: Cryptum, стр. 322 или частотная синхронизация,Halo: Cryptum, стр. 135 устраняющая возникающие парадоксы. В связи с повседневностью своих сверхсветовых путешествий, Предтечи были вынуждены уделять этому феномену значительное внимание; ввиду ограниченности действия эффекта синхронизации при совершении длительных прыжков, они вместо одного такого перемещения совершали несколько более мелких, что позволяло эффектам синхронизации этих прыжков накладываться друг на друга.Halo: Silentium, стр. 60-61 Несмотря на эти ограничения, Предтечи всё же могли контролировать синхронизацию до степени, позволяющей им использовать его эффекты против врагов, затрудняя или даже перерезая их каналы сверхсветовых путешествий.Halo: Primordium, стр. 240 На ранних этапах своей цивилизации, Предтечи пользовались специальными агрегатами для синхронизации пространства-времени в больших масштабах.Halo: Silentium, стр. 110-111 У синхронизации существует своеобразный "бюджет" — интенсивные путешествия через подпространство оказывают большую нагрузку на пространство-время по мере того, как причинно-следственные парадоксы накапливаются в "долг". Как только эти отсроченные последствия достигают определённого уровня, они могут начать препятствовать, или, в худшем случае, полностью останавливают другие сверхсветовые перемещения и коммуникации. Пространство скольжения возвращается в нормальное состояние, как только синхронизации начинают вновь работать в привычном темпе, постепенно заставляя существующий "долг" исчезнуть в квантовом поле. Подобный застойный эффект часто наблюдается при перемещении через подпространство больших объёмов масс на большие расстояния: сверхсветовые путешествия по всей галактике замедляются, и корабли вынуждены начать прибегать к коротким прыжкам в ходе путешествия.Halo: Cryptum, стр. 266 Так было, когда Архитектор Фабер использовал порталы гиперпространства для транспортировки Сети Ореолов,Halo: Cryptum, стр. 223 или когда "Отвага" отправилась в путешествие к соседней галактике Путь Кетона. Непосредственно саму синхронизацию можно наблюдать визуально в момент выхода корабля из подпространства: она выглядит как мерцающее голубоватое свечение, излучаемое судном,Halo: Cryptum, стр. 312 в момент которого через тела пассажиров проходит статическое электричество. Последствия синхронизации могут быть более серьёзными, если корабль совершил очень длительный прыжок, или вовсе застрял в подпространстве. В случае с кораблями Предтеч, эффекты синхронизации исчезают спустя несколько секунд после окончания прыжка.Halo: Cryptum, стр. 100, 135, 266 Поскольку современное человечество плохо знакомо с технологией синхронизации, время из нормального пространства и время, отсчитанное в пространстве скольжения, могут значительно отличаться друг от друга. При сверхсветовом путешествии с использованием человеческих технологий, эта разница колеблется в диапазоне 5-10% от общего времени, затрачиваемого на путешествие между звёздами. Наибольшими шансами войти в пространство скольжения и выйти из него в то же время обладает только флот кораблей, совершивших прыжок одновременно, и при этом всё равно вероятность такого исхода мала. Более того, если корабли "А" и "Б" совершат одновременный вход и выход из гиперпространства, экипаж судна "А" может испытать более длительное путешествие, и после возвращения в нормальное пространство время на нём будет на неделю большим, чем на судне "Б". Хотя никто из учёных людей не понимает, почему время межзвёздных путешествий непостоянно, многие выдвигают теорию, что в подпространстве существуют "вихри" или "токи", нарушающие привычный ход времени. Эта временная рассинхронизация создаёт серьёзное препятствие многим военным тактикам и стратегам, поскольку не позволяет совершать скоординирвоанные нападения.halo.xbox.com, Halo timeline 'Работа сверхсветовых двигателей' thumb|left|258px|Покадровая последовательность выхода крейсера из пространства скольжения около Установки 04. Сверхсветовой двигатель Шоу-Фуджикавы людей генерирует резонансное поле, которое в совокупности с необычной физикой пространства скольжения позволяет резко сократить время перемещения между звёздами. Сверхсветовые двигатели ККОН используют ускорители частиц с целью разрыва пространственно-временной ткани нормальной вселенной при помощи генерации микро-чёрных дыр. Эти микродыры существуют всего лишь несколько наносекунд, после чего исчезают под воздействием излучения Хокинга. Настоящее квантово-механическое чудо этого двигателя заключается в том, как он управляет этими микродырами в пространстве-времени, проталкивая весящие тысячи тонн корабли в подпространство.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 53 Следует заметить, что сам сверхсветовой двигатель Шоу-Фуджикавы напрочь лишён движущей силы, и потому кораблям с таким агрегатом всё равно следует полагаться на свои обычные двигатели для перемещения.Halo: Contact Harvest, глава 1, стр. 23 Корабли и их пассажиры не подвергаются непосредственному воздействию одинадцатимерного пространства-времени при перемещении через пространство скольжения; вместо этого, корабль заключается в квантовое поле, также генерируемое двигателем. Это поле выступает своеобразным посредником между самим кораблём и измерениями высшего порядка: переводя присутствие судна как объекта нормального пространства в рамки загадочной физики гиперпространства, оно позволяет ему "проскальзывать" сквозь эти измерения.Личный журнал доктора Халси, запись от 25 декабря 2534 г. Чем больше корабль, тем больше для поддержания его квантового поля требуется расчётов. К примеру, при перемещении через пространство скольжения колониального корабля класса "Феникс" требуется порядка 4,8 квадриллионов вычислений квантового поля в секунду.Halo Wars: Genesis Прежде чем перейти в пространство скольжения, человеческим кораблям необходимо сперва достигнуть безопасной точки входа в подпространство (БТВП), откуда они могут совершить прыжок, не опасаясь потянуть за собой ещё какие-либо предметы из нормального пространства.Halo: Contact Harvest, стр. 34 Кроме того, в звёздных системах существуют особые места для переходов через пространство скольжения, называемые межзвёздными точками прыжка (МТП) — места, идеальные для начала перехода через гиперпространство.[http://halo.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=intel Bungie.net - Halo: Reach Project Page] Империя Ковенант использует для межзвёздных путешествий технологию, значительно превосходящую человеческие сверхсветовые двигатели. Вместо грубого разрыва пространственно-временной ткани вселенной, сверхсветовые двигатели Ковенанта аккуратно вырезают тонкий разрыв в пространстве-времени, через который проходят с точностью, сопоставимой с работой скальпелем. Благодаря таким устройствам, корабли ковенантов способны выходить из пространства скольжения в точно намеченной для этого точке, тратить меньше времени на путешествие, и прокладывать курс полёта с погрешностью до атома. За счёт этого, корабли гегемонии получают огромное преимущество над человеческими суднами, и могут с лёгкостью обходить оборонительные рубежи для удара с тыла.Halo: First Strike, стр. 86 В ККОН также предполагается, что двигатели ковенантов в состоянии создавать несколько "микропрыжков" в одиночном переходе через пространство скольжения, что позволяет им гораздо быстрее добираться к точке назначения.Halo: First Strike (2010), Tug o' War В связи с этим одна из стандартных тактик Ковенанта заключается в использовании коротких скачков через гиперпространство с целью занять выгодную позицию, застать корабли противника врасплох, а также в случае необходимости увернуться от вражеского огня. Превосходство Ковенанта в сверхсветовой технологии, сочетаемое с технологией энергощита и лучшим вооружением, позволяло даже небольшой группе кораблей гегемонии с лёгкостью противостоять более многочисленному флоту ККОН; к примеру, ракеты с лёгкостью могут быть отклонены посредством короткого прыжка, поскольку они не способны преследовать цель через подпространство. На вооружении Предтеч были одни из самых передовых технологий сверхсветовых путешествий, дававших им возможность совершать плавные и сверхточные перемещения, чтобы достичь мест назначения с повышенной скоростью, непогрешимой точностью, и без временных аномалий, которым часто подвергаются корабли людей.Halo: The Thursday War, стр. 247 Нисколько не ограниченные в межзвёздных путешествиях из-за сверхразвитых технологий, Предтечи были вынуждены считаться только непосредственно с самой природой пространства скольжения, которая заставляла их принимать во внимание эффекты синхронизации, а также накапливаемый ими причинно-следственный "долг". Для контроля и стабилизации сверхсветовых перемещений в сверхсветовых двигателях Предтеч использовались специальные кристаллы, в случае отказа которых путешествия становились более хаотичными и непредсказуемыми.Halo: Silentium, стр. 105 'Навигация' Прокладывание курсов для совершения сверхсветовых путешествий называется астронавигацией, и обычно выполняется навигационным компьютером или искусственным интеллектом,Halo: Contact Harvest, стр. 96 хотя люди в некоторых случаях способны и сами выполнять подобные расчёты.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, стр. 426 В дополнение с необходимостью бороться с временными аномалиями, корабли ККОН также не способны совершать прыжки с абсолютной точностью. Даже при наличии оптимальных расчётов, судно людей, выходящее из гиперпространства, может оказаться в миллионах километрах от намеченной точки.Halo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 136 В результате, корабли ККОН предпочитают совершать прыжки, находясь за пределами воздействия гравитационных колодцев небесных тел. Совершение сверхсветовых переходов в пределах системы также считается непрактичной, и даже опасной практикой, поскольку корабли людей лишены нужного уровня точности,Halo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 104 и такой прыжок может теоретически закончиться внутри звезды. Известны, впрочем, и исключения: во время битвы у Пси Змея боевая группа «Индия» под командованием адмирала Престона Коула совершила прыжок в пределах системы. Но даже несмотря на те расчёты, которые Коул вывел для этого прыжка за неделю до битвы, и помощь ориентационных маяков, часть боевой группы рассеялась в подпространстве, появившись отдельно от основной части флота ККОН.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, стр. 477 На Установке 05 Могильный Разум, захватив человеческий фрегат , сумел совершить на нём сверхточный прыжок внутрь находящегося на орбите кольца "Высшего Милосердия". Такой успех мог быть достигнут либо посредством недавнего захвата людьми сверхсветовой технологии Ковенанта, либо расчётами самого Могильного Разума, либо же использованием телепортационной сети Установки 05 или связанных с ней систем для перемещения корабля.Halo 2, уровень Могильный Разум Ранее, после уничтожения Установки 04, Кортана сумела вывести захваченный людьми флагман Ковенанта "Восхождение Правосудия" в пространство скольжения прямиком из атмосферы газового гиганта Порог, что считалось невозможным даже по меркам Ковенанта.Halo: First Strike, стр. 80, 87 После окончания Войны Человечества и Ковенанта ряд кораблей ККОН, включая "Бесконечность", были экипированы сверхсветовой технологией Предтеч, позволившей им совершать практически идеальные точные прыжки вкупе с повышенной скоростью. 'Гравитационные эффекты' Несмотря на то, что пространство скольжения полностью лишено каких-либо масс, создающих гравитационный эффект, объекты из нормального пространства вроде звёзд вполне могут влиять на траекторию полётов через подпространство в той же степени, что и в обычном измерении. Как правило, тот же эффект перемещает дрейфующие в подпространстве тучи пыли. Гравитационные поля больших масштабов (вроде тех, что порождаются планетами), оказывают значительное влияние на квантовые нити, и потому сверхсветовые двигатели должны тщательно высчитывать точку входа в гиперпространство; при этом расчёты, проводимые ККОН, не в силах компенсировать данный эффект.Halo: First Strike, стр. 85 Двигатели Ковенанта, ведущие своё родство от технологий Предтеч, способны сохранять гораздо большую прочность квантовых нитей, и потому проводимых ими вычислений вполне достаточно для совершения более точных перемещений. К неведению ковенантов, их сверхсветовая технология могла позволять кораблям совершать прыжок даже в условиях планетарного гравитационного колодца: этот факт открыла Кортана, выведшая "Восхождение Правосудия" в гиперпространство из атмосферы газового гиганта Порог; сама ИИ отметила этот факт как "ощущение того, что до сих пор она была слепа". Благодаря корабельному ИИ, информация об этом стала достоянием и ковенантов, которые достаточно быстро адаптировали её. Во время битвы за Момбасу Пророк Скорби воспользовался этим знанием, чтобы совершить прыжок в пространство скольжения прямиком из Новой Момбасы, нанеся городу серьёзные повреждения, а также ослабив конструкцию расположенного там же орбитального лифта, что позднее привело к его обрушению.Halo 2, уровень Метрополис Это показало, что хотя ковенанты и не способны сами изобретать подобные новшества, они достаточно быстро усваивают любую практику, которая усиливает их боевую мощь. Скорость thumb|258px|[[Портал пространства скольжения Предтеч в активном состоянии.]] Поскольку сам по себе сверхсветовой двигатель тягу не создаёт (он лишь поддерживает квантовое поле корабля и обеспечивает его вход/выход из пространства скольжения), корабли в скользящем потоке по-прежнему должны полагаться на свои обычные двигатели. Как следствие, через пространство скольжения быстрее всего могут путешествовать корабли, обладающие высокой скоростью в обычном пространстве, и имеющие пропорционально меньшую массу, вроде корветов.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 187 На скорость также влияет механика сверхсветового двигателя и способ, которым тот манипулирует полем подпространства: чем сложнее технологии, используемые в них, тем больше эффективных способов перемещения через пространство скольжения кораблю доступно. Интенсивные движения через гиперпространство, и особенно перемещение через него объектов с большой массой, замедляют общее движение по всей галактике, как было в случае перемещения Ореолов по Млечному Пути. Сверхсветовые путешествия у людей с натяжкой можно назвать таковыми: даже повседневные "короткие" прыжки измеряются двумя месяцами, а при длительных переходах корабль и находящиеся на нём люди могут лететь через пространство скольжения шесть или более месяцев. Известны случаи, когда некоторые корабли ККОН могли путешествовать со скоростью 2,625 световых лет в день,В романе Halo: First Strike, разведчик ККОН лейтенанта Вагнера совершил путешествие от Предела до Земли - дистанция между которыми составляет порядка 10,5 световых лет - за четыре дня. Скорость=Расстояние/время (С=10,5 световых лет/4 дня=2.625 св. л./день) в то время как корабли Ковенанта достигали скорости в 912 световых лет в день.В Halo: Ghosts of Onyx эсминец Ковенанта "Окровавленный Дух" совершил прыжок от Земли к Ониксу за один день. При этом расстояние между Солнечной системой и Дзетой Золотой Рыбы равняется 38 световым годам. Скорость=Расстояние/время (С=38 световых лет/1 час=38 св. л./час, или 912 св. л./день) После окончания Войны Человечества и Ковенанта, открытие и переработка технологий Предтеч позволило человечеству достичь гораздо более высоких скоростей. Так, в начале 2553 года корабли и были оснащены двигателями, позволяющими им преодолевать любые межзвёздные расстояния за несколько часов.Halo: Glasslands, стр. 68 Классическим примером разницы в скоростях человеческих и ковенантских кораблей служат лёгкий крейсер и сверхноситель "Восхождение Правосудия": первому понадобилось несколько недель на то, чтобы добраться от Предела до Установки 04, в то время как второй совершил этот же переход за тринадцать часов по времени пассажиров корабля. Однако такая разница могла быть связана с воздействием кристалла Предтеч, который вернул "Восхождение Правосудия" и его обитателей назад во времени на несколько дней, чтобы они стали частью временной линии, в которой им было суждено заполучить кристалл.Halo: First Strike (2003), стр. 247-248 Несмотря на то, что Ковенант использует модифицированные версии систем Предтеч, действие исконных технологий пространства скольжения Предтеч современные расы увидели при работе портала, который переместил корабли Ковенанта и ККОН с Земли на Ковчег, расстояние между которыми составляло сотни тысяч световых лет, в пределах одного месяца.Солнечная система расположена в 25—28,000 световых годах от центра галактики, в то время как Ковчег отстаёт от него на "218" световых лет (2,620,96 св. л.). Если бы Земля располагалась ближе к Ковчегу (то есть в 28,000 световых лет от центра Млечного Пути и со стороны обозримой с Ковчега галактики), она отставала бы от него на 234,096 световых лет - и была бы дальше на 290,096. Следует также отметить, что портал на Ковчег был открыт и использован в первую очередь Дредноутом Предтеч; оставленный им "след" вполне мог ускорить скорость перемещения через портал для других кораблей. При путешествии с Земли к Ореолу Дельта штурмовому носителю Ковенанта потребовалось 13 дней; это же расстояние Дредноут Предтеч прошёл за 5 дней. С учётом того, что ковенанты понимают принцип работы технологий Предтеч относительно плохо, их корабли способны развивать ещё большую скорость. "Приближение Мантии" смогло совершить прыжок от Установки 03 к Земле за несколько минут. Возможные опасности thumb|270px|[["Торжественное Покаяние" входит в пространство скольжения над Новой Момбасой.]] Путешествия через пространство скольжения сопряжены с огромным количеством рисков и опасностей, первой из которых является повышенный уровень радиационного излучения, сопровождающий корабль на протяжении всего его путешествия, и представляющий смертельную угрозу его экипажу. На кораблях ККОН данная угроза устраняется благодаря использованию свинцовой фольги, которая поглощает внешнее излучение. Ядерное топливо также испускает излучение, именуемое излучением Черенкова. Оно не опасно для людей, однако при выходе корабля из гиперпространства может выдать его местоположение. Каким образом от излучения защищается Ковенант, остаётся неизвестным, но предполагается что корабли гегемонии могут блокировать его либо при помощи своего корпуса (чей состав остаётся загадкой для человеческих учёных), либо посредством своих энергетических щитов. Возможно и то, что сверхсветовая технология ковенантов развита до такой степени, что радиация вообще никак их не затрагивает.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 13 В дополнение к излучению, путешествие через подпространство накапливает на корпусе судна большие объёмы статического электричества, для разрядки которого люди разработали пьезоэлектрический материал под названием полимеризованный литиевый ниобоцин.Личный журнал доктора Халси, запись от 30 июля 2511 г. Любая попытка живых существ контактировать с пространством скольжения напрямую чрезвычайно опасна; несмотря на квантовое поле, удерживающее корабль в "коконе" из обычного пространства, нахождение даже на внешней обшивке судна способно вызвать у людей ряд неприятных симптомов, начиная с тошноты и заканчивая остановкой сердца, с соответствующим смертельным исходом. Гораздо реже встречаются случаи, когда при контакте с пространством скольжения живые существа бесследно в нём исчезали.Halo: Contact Harvest, стр. 175 В единичных случаях, когда на борту присутствуют предметы, способные манипулировать реальностью (таким, к примеру, являлся кристалл Предтеч), корабль может вместо привычного гиперпространства войти в его аномальное измерение, по своим характеристикам больше схожее с нормальным космосом, и потому позволяющее живым организмам выходить наружу при тех же условиях, что и в вакууме обычного космоса. thumb|left|258px|Использованный в качестве оружия, сверхсветовой двигатель стал причиной гибели флагмана войск Ковенанта на орбите Предела. Поскольку пространство скольжения непостоянно, а действующие в нём законы физики значительно отличаются от своих аналогов в обыкновенном пространстве, лежащие в основе работы сверхсветовых двигателей магнитные катушки требуют постоянного техобслуживания. В 2490-х гг. техникам приходилось проводить такие работы вручную, при этом часто рискуя своим здоровьем и жизнью: известны случаи, когда во время плановых работ над двигателем люди бесследно исчезали.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 146 Плохое качество обслуживания сверхсветового двигателя может привести к ряду механических сбоев (к примеру, один из таких сбоев официально классифицируется предупредительным прерыванием прыжка).Halo: Contact Harvest, стр. 24 В том же случае, если двигатель был неправильно установлен, последствия являются куда более плачевными: в 2550-х гг. сверхсветовой двигатель, неправильно интегрированный в колониальное судно, летящее в систему Лебедя, дал сбой и разорвал корабль на части, отправив в неизвестное место его половину вместе со всеми находящимися там людьми. Во время Падения Предела войска ККОН воссоздали условия этого происшествия, чтобы уничтожить сверхноситель Ковенанта.Halo: Reach, уровень Длинная Ночь Утешения thumb|300px|Ударная волна, созданная прыжком "Торжественного Покаяния". Вплоть до 2552 года ни ККОН, ни Ковенант не предпринимали попыток совершить прыжок в пространство скольжения в условиях гравитационного поля планеты; оказываемое воздействие притяжения было столь велико, что попросту разрушало проходы, генерируемые кораблями ККОН и, предположительно, такая же проблема преследовала ковенантов. Флагман чужаков "Восхождение Правосудия" стал первым кораблём, сумевшим преодолеть это препятствие: загнанная в глубинные слои газового гиганта Порог кораблями Ковенанта, Кортана, управлявшая "Правосудием", случайно узнала, что его сверхсветовой двигатель обеспечивает создание гораздо большего количества квантовых нитей, чем требовалось для простого прыжка, и с помощью излишка она сумела нейтрализовать воздействие гравитации. Почти одновременно, информация об этом свойстве двигателя стала известна ковенантскому ИИ, который переправил её своим хозяевам. Этими данными воспользовался Пророк Скорби во время своего неудачного нападения на Землю: осознав, что потерпел неудачу, Пророк совершил экстренный прыжок в пределах планетарной атмосферы, чем спровоцировал ударную волну, нанёсшую серьёзный урон африканскому городу Новая Момбаса. Проводимые в пределах атмосферы прыжки несут большую угрозу находящимся поблизости объектам и живым существам. При выходе из гиперпространства в атмосферу воздух резко отталкивается от прибывшего корабля, провоцируя массивную ударную волну, расходящуюся от судна. При обратной ситуации (переходе из обычного пространства в подпространство в условиях атмосферы) на месте корабля образуется вакуумное пространство, которое стремительно заполняется воздухом и провоцирует направленный взрыв. Прыжки из атмосферы также оказывают существенное влияние на погоду: воздушное пространство вокруг точки входа в гиперпространство на полчаса насыщается туманом из голубоватой дымки и люминесцентных облаков, которые указывают на чрезмерную электризацию воздуха.Halo 3: ODST, уровень Тайари Плаза Практика показывает, что выход из пространства скольжения в планетарную атмосферу более распространён, поскольку причиняет гораздо меньше разрушений, чем в случае прыжка из атмосферы. На стабильный вход и выход из подпространства способны только обладающие большой массой космические корабли, так как их гравитация вполне позволяет совершать безопасные переходы.Halo: First Strike, стр. 289 Поскольку корабли малого тоннажа (вроде десантных кораблей) такой массой не обладают, то они неизбежно подвергаются куда большим перегрузкам, способным разорвать корпус в клочья, даже если он предварительно был усилен армирующими материалами.Halo: First Strike, стр. 296 Однако подобное затруднение не является непреодолимой проблемой, поскольку ККОН повседневно использует множество зондов для отслеживания ситуации в пространстве скольжения; справедливости ради стоит заметить, что такие приборы всё же должны быть хорошо укреплены, а беспилотное управление отсекает надобность в заботе о благополучии находящихся внутри пассажиров. На службе ККОН стоит несколько специальных челноков (наподобие невидимых десантных капсул дальнего действия), которые способны самостоятельно выполнять переход, однако перелёт на них крайне неудобен.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 13 Также существует доказательство, что во время операции "Первый удар" группа Спартанцев сумела выйти из пространства скольжения на борту ковенантского десантного корабля "Дух", который, тем не менее, был перед этим тщательно укреплён слоем брони из титана-А, свинцом, и углеродно-молибденовыми балками из стали. Даже Предтечи могли столкнуться с опасностью при сверхсветовых путешествиях. Во время штурма Столицы 05-032 Нищенствующим Смещением, Предтечи попытались переправить через гиперпространство семь из двенадцати тогдашних Ореолов, однако через портал смогла пройти только одна Установка, сопровождаемая кораблём с Звездорожденным Созидающим Вечностью на борту. Оставшиеся шесть колец разрушились, когда портал закрылся из-за нагрузки, которая была вызвана одновременным перемещением стольких объектов с большой массой. В подобных ситуациях живые существа, случайно попавшие под этот эффект, напрямую подвергаются воздействию чужеродной физики подпространства. Как следствие, после такого эффекты причинной синхронизации становятся ещё более серьёзными, чем обычно, а испытавшие их на себе начинают проявлять такие симптомы, как потеря восприятия реальности и времени, большое накопление статического электричества, и так далее. Более того, канал пространства скольжения после такого инцидента не способен вернуться в нормальное состояние на протяжении многих лет.Halo: Cryptum, стр. 341 'Явление «следа»' "След пространства скольжения" — феномен, ярко проявляющийся по прошествии некоторого времени с того момента, когда корабль совершил прыжок в пространство скольжения. Когда другое, более медленное судно сталкивается с этим остаточным следом, то оно при совершении прыжка в том же направлении может получить точно такую же скорость, с которой двигался корабль, оставивший след. Известным примером этого явления является путешествие судна к Установке 05 и обратно на Землю: уловив ослабевающий "след", оставленный флагманом Пророка Скорби,Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, глава 22, стр. 186, корабль ККОН добрался до Ореола Дельта за те же две недели, что и судно чужаков, а при отлёте Дредноута Предтеч "Сумрак" вернулся на орбиту Земли в пределах нескольких часов.Упоминаний о том, что ККОН "Сумрак" последовал по следу, оставленному именно Дредноутом Предтеч, нигде не встречается; однако на 289 странице книги утверждается, что: "Путешествие "Сумрака" обратно на Землю прошло в рекордные сроки. Они уловили след в пространстве скольжения, гораздо больший того следа ковенантов, по которому они следовали." Это заявление создаёт противоречие с более поздним каноном вроде того, что отображён на этой хронологической шкале, которая поясняет, что Дредноуту потребовалось пять дней на то, чтобы достичь Солнечной системы, и ещё девять дней, чтобы подойти к Земле. По этой причине можно лишь предположить, что скоростное возвращение "Сумрака" на Землю могло быть связано с воздействием подпространственной аномалии. Позднее экипаж всё того же "Сумрака" напал на след, оставленный эсминцем "Окровавленный Дух", который привёл их к Ониксу в течении часа и при расстоянии в 38 световых лет. 'Аномалии' В редких случаях в подпространстве могут существовать различные виды аномальных феноменов. Как правило, все они возникают при работе специфических артефактов или устройств. Последствия этих аномалий также разнообразны, но зачастую вредны. Найденный на Пределе кристалл Предтеч мог генерировать искажение в подпространстве, но при этом испускал огромные дозы радиации. В ноябре 2552 года сверхсветовое перемещение Дредноута Предтеч через пространство скольжения спровоцировало аномалию в пределах измерения YED-4.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 198-199 Применение 'Коммуникации' Несмотря на то, что большую часть своей межзвёздной истории человечество для связи колоний друг с другом полагалось на корабли, перевозящие информацию, к июлю 2552 года оно всё-таки сумело создать технологию сверхсветовой коммуникации, позволяющую общаться в режиме реального времени на межзвёздных расстояниях.В 16 главе Halo: The Fall of Reach капитан Киз связывается с адмиралом Стэнфордом из системы Сигмы Октана по приоритетному каналу КомФлота, и между ними проходит беседа в реальном времени, в которой Стэнфорд косвенно указывает, что есть и другие системы связи. Кроме того, в своём журнале Халси упоминает доклад о результатах работы во время битвы за Сигму Октана IV 18 июля 2552 года, т.е. в тот же день, когда случилась битва. Без практически мгновенной связи это было бы невозможно, поскольку расстояние между Сигмой Октана и Пределом не измеряется несколькими часами для человеческого судна; на то чтобы добраться туда, у боевой группы «Левиафан» ушло две недели. Более того, согласно странице 122 Halo Graphic Novel, доктор Халси воспользовалась неким видом сверхсветовой системы связи, чтобы выйти на контакт с Землёй с борта корабля . Расшифровка показала, что Халси передавала команды в режиме реального времени. Даже если это было сделано при помощи скрипта, информации всё равно понадобилось около 36 минут на то, чтобы добраться до Земли из места, находящегося где-то поблизости от Второго Эридана. Временная отметка в Graphic Novel показывает, что моментом передачи было 04 ч. 16 мин., 12 сентября 2552 года; глава 27 романа Halo: First Strike начинается в 04 часа 50 минут того же дня: примерно в тот же момент, когда сообщение было получено. Расстояние передачи, впрочем, так и остаётся неизвестным, и потому точную скорость высчитать не удастся. Другие примеры сверхсветовой связи у ККОН можно встретить в информационных планшетах. Каким образом эта система функционирует, и какую в этом роль играет подпространство, не уточняется.Согласно ИИ Нескончаемое Лето, энергия, требуемая для переноса сигнала через гиперпространство по крайней мере в той форме, в которой Кортана отправила экстренное сообщение с Установки 05, будет превышать показатели генерирующих мощностей всего ККОН. Таким образом подразумевается, что связь в реальном времени у ККОН должна использовать некую другую форму технологии (возможно, таковой является квантовое переплетение, некогда используемое Предтечами). Однако расшифровка почти мгновенного сообщения доктора Халси с "Геттисбурга" на Землю, изложенная на странице 122 Halo Graphic Novel ссылается на протокол "SFTP" в контексте сверхсветовой системы связи; учитывая, что этот протокол схож с современным протоколом HTTP ("Протокол передачи гипертекста"), данное сокращение можно интерпретировать как "Протокол передачи Шоу-Фуджикавы", который подразумевает, что коммуникационная система основана на технологии пространства скольжения. Данная система может быть связана с формой связи под названием "подпространственные пакеты", которые, по сути, несут в себе записанные аудиосообщения, а не более традиционные письма. Человеческие гражданские могли пользоваться такой формой по состоянию на сентябрь 2552 года.[transmit.ilovebees.com/surveillance_archive/week6_subject3.wav i love bees: week6_subject3.wav][[Клипы-аксоны Глава 6|'Клипы-аксоны': Глава 6]] Эти сообщения транслируются через точку маршрута — службу, которой пользуется вся коммуникационная сеть ККОН.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rPeMxbvCjYo YouTube: Halo: From A to Z with Frank O'Connor] Ещё один способ межзвёздной коммуникации ККОН — аварийные маяки; судя по их прозвищу "подпространственные маяки",Halo: Blood Line, выпуск №1 могут отправлять сигналы через скользящий поток. После обнаружения технологий Предтеч на Тривиляне, коммуникационные технологии ККОН получили дальнейший толчок к развитию, и стали ещё более быстрыми, а также дали кораблям возможность поддерживать связь во время путешествия через пространство скольжения.Halo: The Thursday War, стр. 287Halo: Mortal Dictata, стр. 202В Halo: Mortal Dictata утверждается, что открытия на Тривиляне позволили ККОН получить доступ к мгновенной сверхсветовой связи. Поскольку известны примеры эффективной сверхсветовой связи в период до открытия Мира-Крепости (которые, к примеру, упоминаются в романе трилогии Кило-пять, Halo: Glasslands), можно предположить, что упомянутые улучшения уже существовали, и были лишь дополнены новыми находками. До появления сверхсветовых коммуникаций, многие человеческие переписки на дальние расстояния перевозились в судовой памяти таких кораблей, как автоматизированные грузовые судна. Как только они заканчивали своё сверхсветовое путешествие, все сообщения тут же передавались получателям.Halo: Contact Harvest, стр. 35 К моменту утверждения Протокола Коула в 2531 году, ККОН, всё ещё не умея отправлять сообщения непосредственно через пространство скольжения, научилось пользоваться неуточнённой формой манипуляции подпространством, чтобы исказить радиосообщения, отправленные с Земли в течении ранних веков, дабы с их помощью Ковенант не смог отследить местонахождение Земли.Halo: Evolutions, The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, стр. 469 ККОН также разработало особую технологию, называемую модулем запуска подпространственной связи. Совершенное новшество для своего времени, она запускала в пространство скольжения автономно управляемые зонды, которые двигались гораздо быстрее любого корабля ККОН. Этот метод так и не получил широкого распространения ввиду заоблачной стоимости строительства специальной пусковой установки, отправляющей эти зонды. К 2552 году в человеческом космосе существовало всего три таких установки — на Земле, Пределе и Ониксе. В конце войны установки на Ониксе и Пределе были уничтожены, в то время как судьба их земного аналога остаётся неизвестной.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 176 В ходе битвы за Установку 05 Кортана, получив доступ к одному из видов технологий Предтеч, сумела отправить экстренный сигнал непосредственно через пространство скольжения, т.е. без какого-либо физического носителя, объявив в нём коды "Чудовище" и "Гидра". В соответствии со словами Нескончаемого Лета, для отправки такой передачи потребовался объём энергии, значительно превосходящий весь совокупный объём производства энергии у ККОН, что только лишний раз подтверждает превосходное понимание способов манипуляции энергоресурсами у Предтеч.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 182-183 Однако у самих Предтеч, полагающихся на более безопасные квантово запутанные коммуникации,Halo: Cryptum, стр. 125, этот метод передачи информации выступал скорее специальной или экстренной системой связи, поскольку они практически отказались от электромагнитного спектра как способа передачи данных.Halo: Cryptum, стр. 144 Ковенант использует пространство скольжения как основу для своих межзвёздных коммуникаций, и потому их передачи информации также являются практически мгновенными.Halo: Mortal Dictata, стр. 215 'Телепортация' thumb|200px|[[Джон-117 перемещается в другое место при помощи телепортационной сети Установки 04.]] Пространство скольжения также может служить в качестве способа мгновенного перемещения на короткие дистанции. Изначально созданная Предтечами, технология телепортации через подпространство позволяет любому своему пользователю в безопасности переместиться двумя точками: пользователя обволакивает поле из гиперпространства, и перемещает его к точке назначения.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, стр. 311-312 Предтечи не просто создали технологию перемещения через подпространство, но ещё и раскрыли её полный потенциал, заложив её в основу своих телепортационных сетей и площадок, встречающихся практически на каждом из их сооружений. Позднее, открывший для себя эту технологию Ковенант адаптировал её под свои нужды, и использует её в своих гравитационных тронах и шпилях. '"Обитель" для искусственных интеллектов' Предполагается, что пространство скольжения ввиду своей одиннадцатимерной ткани пространства-времени может может выступать в роли места обитания для "умных" искусственных интеллектов, в роли чисто абстрактного фрактала. Дело в том, что при своём создании "умные" ИИ привязываются к так называемой матрице Римана, которая имеет свои ограничения. Достигнув их, искусственный интеллект либо резко самоустраняется вследствие "короткого замыкания", либо постепенно умирает в процессе, именуемом неистовством. Доступ искусственных интеллектов к гиперпространству предоставил бы им неограниченное пространство для своего роста (создания поперечных связей в геометрической прогрессии), и сделал бы их независимыми от физических систем — проще говоря, в пространстве скольжения искусственные интеллекты смогли бы достичь почти бессмертного состояния. Попытка реализовать эту теорию на практике была предпринята всего один раз: в 2547 году доктор Кэтрин Халси попыталась провести несанкционированный эксперимент при помощи сверхсветового двигателя Шоу-Фуджикавы. Несмотря на то, что эксперимент закончился неудачей, группа ИИ под названием Сборка признала его ценность как попытки сделать искусственные интеллекты независимыми от своих создателей, и вознамерилась в будущем поощрять любые исследования в данном направлении.Halo: Reach, информационный планшет №17 'Предтечи' За время господства своей цивилизации, Предтечи изобрели множество уникальных способов применения подпространства. В их число входило умение создавать пузыри из гиперпространства, содержимое которых можно было по желанию сделать видимым или невидимым в обычном космосе, и внутри которых можно было управлять потоком времени вплоть до полной его остановки. При желании эти сгустки альтернативного пространства-времени могли быть вложены друг в друга.Halo: Glasslands, стр. 306, 311 Как правило, эти пузыри применялись для стабильного хранения значительных объёмов массы на протяжении многих тысяч лет (потенциально предполагается, что такие объекты могут хранить содержащуюся в них материю на протяжении целой бесконечности); более того, они могли позволять объектам из обычного пространства входить внутрь себя, при этом не перенося своё содержимое обратно в нормальный космос. Подобная технология была интегрирована в камеры с полем из пространства скольжения, которые по своей функции были эквивалентны крио-камерам ККОН: любой помещённый в них живой организм мог превосходно сохраняться на протяжении многих тысяч лет. Пузыри из пространства скольжения также применялись Предтечами в качестве тюремных камер. Помещённый внутрь заключённый мог провести в этом поле миллионы лет, в то время как нормальном пространстве этот промежуток времени равнялся нескольким секундам.Halo: Primordium, стр. 366 В дополнение к умению манипулировать скользящим потоком, Предтечи разработали оружие, способное стрелять по целям, находящимся как в пространстве скольжения, так и в обычном космосе. Это оружие, воплощённое в сети Линейных установок, составляло единый оборонительный рубеж Джар-Крула, который защищал центр цивилизации Предтеч, и сбивал любые посторонние корабли, пытавшиеся проникнуть внутрь, ещё во время их прибывания в гиперпространстве. Благодаря наличию сложной сети из порталов пространства скольжения, Предтечам под силу было отправлять сразу несколько объектов в пространство скольжения по разным направлениям.Halo Legens, Origins Наконец, они также умели захватывать объекты обычного пространства при помощи "якорей", проецируемых через пространство скольжения. Это было наглядно продемонстрировано, когда корабль оказался зафиксирован на орбите Реквиема при помощи сети из транслокационных артефактов.Операции Спартанцев, сезон 1, эпизод 8: В расход Подобия Пространство скольжения занимает общую нишу, которую можно найти в подавляющем большинстве научно-фантастических сериалов/фильмов; как и везде, пространство скольжения позиционируется как способ совершать путешествия на дальние расстояния при малых затратах времени, что обеспечивает весьма удобные путешествия по всей галактике. Во многих франшизах существуют разнообразные и независимые друг от друга способы такого путешествия, однако в случае с Halo методы таких сверхсветовых путешествий более всего схожи с гипердвигателями, которые способные переводить корабли в другие (и более стабильные) измерения, лишённые побочных релятивистских эффектов. Сверхсветовые двигатели из некоторых других научно-фантастических произведений также способны проводить сверхсветовое путешествие без перехода в соответствующее пространство, однако общие каноны всё равно сохраняются. Пространство скольжения можно увязать с открытием безтранзитной транспортировки волны материи. Согласно ей, все семь скрытых пространственных измерений, три известных нам измерения, а также два временных измерения могут для стороннего наблюдателя при столкновении образовать сингулярность. Но на самом деле, это будет не более чем иллюзия. В этом типе поля, в котором господствует теория вероятности, реальность будет зависеть от радиального смещения относительно источника, который и генерирует поле. При малых расстояниях, реальность остаётся относительно нетронутой, однако с увеличением расстояния от источника поля разговоры о стабильности реальности начинают терять смысл: вызывающая определённое событие причина происходит уже после самого события ввиду нарушения прямолинейного потока времени. Соответственно, один и тот же объект может возникнуть одновременно в нескольких положениях. Как только объект входит в поле, он провоцирует всплеск нейтрино, антиматерии, и иных видов излучения. Пространство скольжения также сопоставимо со спорной на сегодняшний день теорией Хейма. Галерея Slipspace.jpg|"Торжественное Покаяние" входит в пространство скольжения в Halo 3: ODST H2SSRupture.jpg|Ударная волна, созданная прыжком корабля Пророка в гиперпространство, накрывает мегаполис Новая Момбаса. Keysip.png|Ключ-корабли отправляются в пространство скольжения для перезаселения галактики. 1771441-gallery.png|Штурмовой носитель Ковенанта проходит через разрыв пространства скольжения. H4-SO-S1E7-Backup-SlipspacePortal.jpg|Микро-портал пространства скольжения на Реквиеме. SO_EP7_CH1_BACKUP.png|Микропортал, расположенный на Пике Реквиема. H4-Forerunner-SlipspacePortal.jpg|Кортана открывает микропортал подпространства в ядре Реквиема. HW-SoF-SFTE-Slipspace-Scan.jpg|Корабль выходит из пространства скольжения, которое в данном случае отличается от своего канонического представления. FUD-Infinity-Fleet.jpg|ККОН "Бесконечность" в сопровождении флота входит в пространство скольжения. Slip.jpg|Боевой крейсер класса БКК совершает микро-прыжок через подпространство. Появления *''Halo: The Fall of Reach (первое появление)'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''i love bees'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Odd One Out (неканоничное появление)'' **''Origins'' **''The Package'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian'' **''Dirt'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' **''Boot Camp'' **''Covenant'' **''Invasion'' *''Halo: Cryptum'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 4'' **''Операции Спартанцев'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' Примечания Источники en:Slipstream Space Категория:Наука